Jael,Felina and Lulu
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: Full Summary inside.When Harry Potter began his first year at Hogwarts, Jael, Felina and Lulu began their fifth. These girls are vibrant and spunky, and can bring a smile to even Snapes cruel face. But they harber one of Voldemort's most well kept secrets
1. Summary

When Harry Potter began his first year at Hogwarts, Jael, Felina and Lulu began their fifth. These girls are _vibrant_ and _spunky_, and can bring a smile to even _Snapes_ cruel face. But they harber one of Voldemort's _**most well kept secrets**_. Something not even his Death Eater's knew about, **till now**. And now they hold control over one of the_ most powerful Dark Wizards of all time_. Meanwhile, Draco chases after Harry, trying to get the green eyed savior to love him, while Jael, Felina and Lulu play a neutral side, _trying to keep all_ _secret_. 


	2. Dream

-DHMB: Hello all people out there. This is a story my friend Nikki and I made together. Well….I type and form the story…she helps me when I'm stumped and makes suggestions which I weave in. I hope you like it. She has an account on here but no stories posted. But I guess this is kind of her story too….any way. I own NOTHING! If I did, Harry wouldn't be fucking dating Ginny, I can tell you that much. He'd been shagging Draco at every possible moment! One with the story! -charges forward.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three figures sat outside near the lake, smoking cigarettes and chatting quietly. They froze as they saw a disembodied light floating towards them. As it got closer, they recognized the grounds keeper Hagrid. He smiled down at the girls as they looked up at him innocently.

"Yeh three be'er get insi'." He told them as they stubbed out their fags and stood. Hagrid swatted lightly at their behinds and told them to get inside before they got caught. They raced inside just as the giant clock chimed midnight and where stopped by Professor Snape.

"What are you three doing out?" he asked taking in their pajama clothing with their school robes hastily slung on their shoulders.

"Smoking!" Lulu said. Jael smacked Lulu upside the head while Felina giggled.

"Do you have to always be so open?" He asked them. Felina, Jael and Lulu all nodded.

Felina was a small girl with small breast and rounded hips. Her skin was pale and her hair was long, wavy and blood red. Her large round eye's where a deep hazel color and her face was round with full red lips and long lashes. From under her hair poked two cat ears, that flicked around at all sorts of unseen noises. She wore silk lavender tank and shorts pajama's with the Cheshire cat on them.

Jael was the tallest of the group with small breast but a well curved body. Her skin was pale and pinked with long smooth blue hair and slender green eyes. The corner of her smooth red lips was pierced with a simple ring. She wore baggy Sponge Bob pajama pants with a ratty t-shirt.

Lulu was shorter than Jael with pinked pale skin and long wavy silver. She had large breast and a well curved body. Behind her full pink lips were two sharp little fangs. Her eyes were slender and blue and her nails long and sharp. She wore a long spaghetti strap night gown that reached her feet.

"Well, you girls need to get back to your dorms." Snape said.

"But I want them to spend the night with me, Professor." Felina pouted. Snape glared at her.

"I do not care what you want, they're going back to the Ravenclaw dorms!" Lulu and Jael pouted at Snape who glared at them all.

"No!" He said.

"Please!" All three cried. Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you girls ever want to be alone?"

"Only when we masturbate!" Lulu said. Jael clipped her upside the head while Felina giggled. Snape's cheeks flamed up and he glared at Lulu.

"I'll give you my express permission to, at any time, sleep in each others dorms, if you never tell me that directly again." He said. Lulu smiled.

"Only if I get a hug too." She said. Snape rolled his eyes and opened his arms. Lulu squealed and jumped into his arm's hugging him tightly. Felina was rolling on the floor laughing at this point while Jael smiled. Lulu always asked for hugs. When Lulu pulled away, Snape led the three to the Slytherin dorms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Jael." Felina said. "Did you hear about Harry Potter? He's at Hogwarts. He was sorted into Gryffindor." Jael rolled over.

"Yeah. I saw him at the sorting. " She said.

"Me too, he's so damn cute." Lulu cooed. Jael rolled her eyes and kicked Lulu out of the enlarged bed.

"OUW! DAMNIT!" Lulu screamed. She jumped up and grabbed Felina's pillow, smacking Jael with it.

"You wana fight, eh?" Jael asked, grinning as she whacked Lulu with her own pillow. Felina took up Lulu's pillow and joined in the fight. Suddenly the door burst open and Snape stood in the door way in his night clothes.

"GO. TO. BED!" He yelled and slammed the door. The girls giggled and crawled back into the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a Saturday, so the girls didn't have any classes. They sat in the Slytherin dorms being bored. Suddenly a young boy with a pointed face and blond hair came up to them. He pointed at Jael and Lulu and said, "You're not Slytherin, why are you down here?"

"Because Prof. Snape said we could." Jael told him.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Lulu asked him.

"Draco Malfoy." He told them haughtily. Lulu grinned and pulled the boy into her lap. The boy looked intensely angered and struggled to move. Lulu wrapped her arm around him and hugged him to her.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You look upset." Draco looked back at her and glared.

"That's none of your business." he snapped. Lulu smiled at him.

"C'mon, sweetie. Tell me. I won't tell anyone else, I promise." he looked up at her and tilted his head down.

"Harry Potter." He said. Lulu pulled the boy into her lap more.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"He won't be friends with me. And he's now the youngest seeker…"

"In a century, I know sweetie." Draco sniffed and looked up at her with big watery eyes. Lulu cradled him to her.

"Oh, poor baby. Why won't he be your friend?" she asked.

"He wants the stupid Weasel as his friend." Draco sniffed.

"Weasley? The poor boy? Well, hunny, maybe he can be your friend too."

"No I can't! He only wants Weasel!" Draco sobbed. Lulu hugged Draco tightly and rocked back and forth with him.

"Shhhh, hush now, it can't be all that bad." Draco cuddled into Lulu's breast and relaxed.

"But it is." He said.

"Just try to be nice to him. Show him that you're really a nice person. He'll be friends with you." She said while rubbing his back. Draco nodded and snuggled against her.

"You're nice." He told her. She giggled and picked him up, propping him up on her hip as she walked around.

"You wana be my little boy?" she asked. Draco thought for a moment then smiled and nodded.

"Don't tell anyone, though. My father would kill me."

"It'll be our little secret, baby." Draco smiled and jumped down running off. Felina cooed.

"Awe, that's so sweet." Jael giggled and rolled on her back.

"I'm bored now."

"Wana play hide and seek in the dungeon?"

"Yeah, only in the dungeon though."

"Kay, Lulu's 'it' first."

"Kay, run." Two sets of feet thundered out of the common room as Lulu counted. Felina stopped and looked around, quickly darting into Prof. Snape's office and slamming the door behind her. Snape sat at his desk looking surprised. Suddenly Felina heard Lulu cry out,

"Ready or not! Here I come!….hehehe, I said come." Felina looked frantically around the room, before diving under Snape's desk and huddling next to his legs.

"What on earth are you doing?" He hissed.

"Shhhh, don't tell Lulu I'm here! We're playing hide and seek." Snape rolled his eyes but went back to grading papers. Lulu burst through the door smiling.

"Have you seen Felina, Prof.?" she asked.

"No I haven't Ms. Bolt." Snape said. Lulu looked around the room and stepped inside.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard her!" Lulu protested.

"Are you calling me a liar, Ms. Bolt?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She said with a smile. Snape smirked.

"Only you, Ms. Bolt and your most annoying friends would have the gall to say that to me." Lulu danced over and hugged Snape tightly.

"Oh, but you put up with it." She said.

"Indeed." He said, patting her arm. "Now off with you. I have paper's to grade." Lulu giggled and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Felina sighed in relief and leaned against Snape's knee's.

"You smell nice, Professor." She told him. Snape glared down at her.

"Be silent, child." He snapped. Felina giggled and leaned back on his leg.

"Do I look like a damn chair?" he asked her.

"Yes." She answered. Snape groaned and thumped his head on the desk.

"You girls will be the death of me." he told them.

"You love us." She said, crossing her arms on his knee. Snape merely rolled his eyes. Felina jumped out from under the desk and dropped into his lap.

"See! I knew it." she squealed.

"You do tend to grow on me." He admitted. Felina leaned against him as he graded the papers on his desk.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked. Snape merely glared and went back to grading. Lulu suddenly burst through the door grabbing Felina.

"Oh gods, Felina! Come on and see what Jael found!" she cried, pulling Felina from Snape's lap and out the door. They ran down to one of the farthest parts of the dungeon where Jael stood, waiting, leaning against the wall. Felina stopped.

"What did you want to show me?" she asked.

"This," Jael said, then turned to the portrait of a young girl sitting on a chair, reading, and said,

"Pyewackett." The portrait swung forth to reveal a small hole, four feet in diameter and about two feet of the ground, leading to a large empty room. Jael and Lulu climbed in, beckoning for Felina to follow. When they were all in the portrait closed behind them. Felina looked around. The room was fairly large, about 25x 25 feet. Three windows were spaced apart evenly along the far wall. The room smelt a tad bit musty and had cob webs in all the corners. Felina thought it must have been built and then forgotten about. Jael smiled as she turned to face Lulu and Felina.

"This could be our secret room." Felina said.

"Yup." Lulu said.

"That was the idea." added Jael.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the girls set about to make the room their own. They began to transfigure things and take trips to Hogsmead to get things for the room, and in three weeks, the room was done.

A king size bed was decorated with pillows and silk sheets and set beneath the middle window on the far wall. A royal purple mosquito net was hung above the bed and draped around it. On the right wall was a large fireplace that was decorated with candles and statues. Next to the fire place was a door the led to a large bathroom. The bathroom contained two toilets, three sinks and a large Jacuzzi tub.

Back in the room a large cherry wood coffee table was place in the centre with a glass bong set on top of it. Three plush green and blue chairs were set around the table, as well as a couch upholstered the same as the chairs. Posters of dragons, cats and rabbits were hung around the room on the walls. A full length mirror was set next to the bed and a television, powered by magic, was set near the couch. A small desk in the corner held a computer, powered by magic, as well as quills, ink wells and parchment. At the end of the bed, sat a stereo, again, powered by magic. Next to the desk sat a small refrigerator. Next to the fireplace sat a wardrobe, packed with extra clothing. The room was also equipped with a permanent silencing charm and a charm that alerted them when some one was looking for them.

------------------------------------------------------

The girls sat in the room, smoking pot when suddenly the alarm went off.

"Oh shit!" Jael said.

"Oh my gods, we can't face anyone like this!" Lulu cried. Felina dashed to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, drinking from it then passing it to the other two. They finished off the milk carton and stumbled out of the porthole, trying to walk casually back to the Slytherin common room. Halfway there they found Draco wandering around the halls. As soon as he spotted them he ran to them and jumped into Lulu's arms. Lulu staggered under his weight but managed to hold him up in her drugged state.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked. Draco looked up at her and all three girls gasped. Draco had tears on his cheeks as well a large bruise and a split lip. Lulu gingerly touched his face.

"What happened?" Asked Felina.

"Thomas Myek, a sixth year Gryffindor, beat me up." Draco said.

"What?" Jael asked. "Why?" Draco buried his face in Lulu's breast and mumbled,

"Because he said I was a dirty Slytherin and future Death Eater." Draco replied. Lulu looked at Felina and Jael and nodded. The girls had sobered up quickly. Jael ran to Prof. Snape's office and pulled open the door. Snape looked up at her curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Could you give us the password to the Gryffindor common room?" she asked innocently.

"And why would you need that?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Jael slide into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, nothing, really." she purred. Snape smirked and wrapped an arm around Jael's waist.

"Would this include something that could get you detention, my dear?" he inquired. Jael smiled.

"Or course, my dear Professor." Jael replied. Snape smirked.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Gibran. I can not tell you that the Gryffindor password is Cattywampas. I'm terribly sorry." he said.

"Oh but Professor…" Jael said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, dear. I can not." He grinned and Jael slide off his lap.

"It's okay." she sighed then leaned over and pecked his lips before running back to the others.

------------------------------------------------------------

They made there way to the Gryffindor dorms, Draco still in Lulu's arms. They gave the password and walked in. Lulu set Draco down.

"Now, who is he?" she asked Draco. Draco pointed to a tall burly sixth year. The boy was tanned with long dark hair and grey eyes. Lulu, Felina and Jael all walked over to him.

"Myek?" Felina asked. The boy turned around.

"Hey!" He shouted. "How did you get in here?"

"Abicio Ager!" Cried Felina, creating a force field around the five of them. Jael kicked Myek in the face then Felina power kicked him in the stomach while Lulu punched Myek in the face, busting his lip. Jael then gave Myek a black eye while Felina and Lulu broke three of the boys ribs and made more open wounds. When they thought it was enough they had the boy get on his knee's.

"You see this boy?" Jael asked, pushing Draco in front of Myek. Myek nodded.

"Apologize." Felina demanded as she pulled Myek's hair.

"I'm sorry." he said and coughed up blood.

"You ever…" Lulu began.

"…touch him…" Felina took up.

"…again and…" Jael added.

"…we'll break both…

"…you legs…"

"…and make…"

"…You walk…"

"…on them…"

"…to the…"

"Quidditch pitch!" they all said in union. "Understand!" Myek nodded and the girls healed him before leaving with a smug Draco in their arms.

------------------------------------------

The girls healed Draco and tucked him into his bed. As they tiptoed out of the 1st year dorms they ran into Snape. The man stood there staring at them.

"Come with me." the girls followed the Professor to his office. He sat down behind his desk and the girls sat on the desk.

"Would you happen to be responsible for the beating Mr. Thomas Myek got today in his Common Room?" he asked.

"Yup." Felina said.

"Of course." added Jael.

"We'd do it again, too." sniffed Lulu.

"And what did Mr. Myek do to warrant such a beating?" Snape asked, steepleing his fingers.

"He beat the shit out of Draco." Lulu snapped.

"Just because he was Slytherin." Jael growled.

"And his fathers a supposed 'Death Eater'." Felina finished. Snape smiled at the girls.

"Well, I'm afraid I must give you detention. A week of it infact." He said with a wink. The girls smirked.

---------------------------------------------

The first night of their Detention the girls walked in Snape's office wearing their casual clothes. Well…as casual as three Rebel Pot Heads can get. Felina wore a tight vinyl dress what went to her knee's and flared out around her hips with the help of many short red petticoats. The dress was completely sleeveless, starting under her armpits. She wore knee high Dragon Hide boots that laced up in the front.

Jael wore a short purple skirt with fish net stockings and converse, as well as a royal purple kimono with dragons on it.

Lulu wore a blood red corset, with a sheer bell sleeved shirt and a loose mini skirt. Her feet were bare. Snape stared at them, shocked at their attire.

"Are you planning to take me clubbing or something?" he asked with a smirk. Lulu raced forward and slide into his lap with a smile.

"No. But it's after school. Time for more comfortable attire." she said. Snape reached up the sheer shirt and ran his fingers over the tight corset.

"_This_ is comfortable?" he asked. Lulu smiled.

"No, but I love the feeling." she replied. Snape rolled his eyes.

"You three, I'm afraid, must clean out these cauldrons." He motioned to a pile of gunked up cauldrons.

"Okay!" said Felina and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the cauldrons and murmured a cleaning spell. The cauldrons immediately began scrubbing themselves. Snape smirked.

"Very good Ms. Accius." He purred. Felina smiled and looked around the room.

"Do we still have to spend an hour here?" Jael asked.

"Yes you do." Snape said, shifting Lulu on his legs. Jael smiled and pulled out a pack of cigarette's lighting one. Snape grinned.

"Well, if your going to, I might as well." he said and snapped his fingers. A freshly lit cigarette appeared in his hand and he took a drag from it. Felina pulled out her own and lit it. Lulu pouted.

"I left mine in my bag." She pouted.

"Professor." Jael said with a grin. Snape gripped the back of Lulu's head, took a drag of his cigarette, pressed his lips to Lulu's, and blew out. Lulu inhaled then exhaled with a smile.

"Mmm, taste even better second hand." she said. Snape smirked and shifted her again. Felina pouted.

"Awe, now I'm jealous." she said. Snape motioned her over and did the same to her. Felina smiled as she exhaled.

"Hey, she's right." Felina said, "It does taste better like that." Snape smirked and turned back to Lulu.

"Want more?" he asked. Lulu gulped and nodded. Snape shot gunned her again, then took a drag of his own. Lulu leaned against his chest and looked up at the clock on the wall. He followed her gaze.

"What?" he asked.

"What are we going to do for the rest of our 45 minute detention." she asked. Felina and Jael nodded.

"Yeah. We can't just sit here and shot gun each other." said Jael.

"Speak for yourself." said Felina. Snape smirked and ran his fingers through Lulu's hair.

"Well," he said. "do what ever you want. This is just a fake detention. Basically just an hour every day you have to spend with me in this room." Felina grinned.

"Like we don't bug you enough." she said. Snape chuckled and shot gunned Lulu again before stabbing out his cigarette. Jael thought for a moment then smiled.

"Let's play truth or dare." she suggested.

"Okay!"

"Sweet!" Snape rolled his eyes.

"I'll go first!" said Jael. "Felina, truth or dare."

"Truth." Felina said.

"Have you ever pictured one the teachers in this school naked?" Jael asked. Felina laughed.

"Yeah!" she answered. Lulu leaned forward.

"Really! Who!" she questioned, her eyes sparkling.

"You didn't ask that, now did you?" Felina purred. Lulu pouted and slumped back against Snape.

"My Turn!" Felina cried. "Lulu! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course." Lulu snorted.

"I dare you to go out in the halls, and dance naked." Felina countered. Lulu slide out of Snape's lap and ran out in the halls.

"Wait!" Snape yelled, but Lulu was already out the door. She closed the door and through the window they saw her strip, dance then quickly dress before dashing back inside and sliding back into Snape's lap.

"I can't believe you did that." he said.

"Oh my gods!" Jael cried, laughing, "You're my Hero!" Lulu giggled.

"My Turn!" she squealed then turned to Snape with a grin.

"Professor. Truth or dare?" Snape sighed.

"Okay, I'll bite, truth." he said.

"Have you ever pictured a student naked?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered, tilting his head back.

"Oh? Who?"

"You didn't ask that." He grinned as Lulu pouted against his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------

The girls left Snape's office and went to their own dorms for once. As Jael and Lulu climbed into the Ravenclaw dorms, Jael turned to Lulu and said,

"What should we do next detention?"

"Spin the bottle." Lulu replied as she pulled the curtains closed around her bed. Jael grinned.

"You have to use tongue." she whispered.

"Of course." Lulu said with a yawn. Jael grinned and pulled the curtains closed around her own bed as well.

------------------------------------------

The next detention the girls walked into the room, again dressed in clothing that would be appropriate for clubbing.

Lulu wore a tight blood red corset and peasant skirt with black beads sewn on it and a dog collar. Felina wore leather pants with a loose blue corset with a chain belt. Jael wore a tight leather skirt with a royal purple bell sleeved shirt and a dog collar. Snape stood near the door as they entered and closed it behind them. He smirked.

"Nice attire." He said, then walked to Lulu and ran his fingers over the corset. "And I see you're still masochistic." Lulu smiled. Snape turned to Felina and ran his hand over her corset.

"And your not." He said. "I wandered if Lulu picked up the habit from you, but apparently not."

"Nope, she's just special." Jael said. Snape smirked and went to sit behind his desk but Jael grabbed his arm.

"Oh no Professor. We have plans for you." she purred. Snape pulled his arm out of her grip and rolled his eyes.

"I shudder to think." he said sarcastically. Lulu pulled out a bottle with a smile.

"Spin the bottle!" she squealed. Snape sighed.

"You're going to blackmail me into playing, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course." Felina said. Snape sighed and conjured a cushion on the floor before sitting down. The girls sat around him. Jael spun the bottle first. It landed on Felina. Jael leaned over, as did Felina. Before they kissed thought Jael paused and said,

"Oh, you have to use tongue." she then kissed Felina putting her tongue to good use. When they pulled away they smirked at each other and looked at Snape who had a slight flush on his cheeks.

"My turn!" squealed Lulu. She spun the bottle and it pointed back at Felina. Lulu arched an eyebrow but kissed Felina anyway. Snape then grabbed the bottle and spun it. It pointed to Felina. Jael's eyebrow rose.

"Is this bottle charmed?" she asked.

"Don't know." Felina said, "Try again." Snape spun and it pointed to Felina.

"It's busted." Felina said, picking up the bottle and dropping it in the trash. Snape conjured another and spun it. It pointed at Lulu. Lulu smiled and turned towards him. Snape leaned over and kissed her then pulled away and handed the bottle to Felina. Felina spun the bottle. It pointed to Snape. Snape rolled his eyes and leaned over, kissing Felina deeply. Snape smiled and turned to Jael.

"You're turn." He said, before he moved towards her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

That night the girls slept snug in their own dorm. Well maybe not so snug, since all three had the same dream.

_The three were six years old, in the woods behind Jael's house. They giggled and ran around, but before they knew it, they were deep in the woods and lost. _

"_Mommy and Daddy are gona be mad." Jael said, clinging to her stuffed bear. Felina nodded. Lulu looked around and spotted a old worn boot on the ground. She turned to the others._

"_Can you see that?" She asked. The other two looked at the boot an nodded. The boot had a green aura around it. Together the three walked over to the boot and grabbed it. Together, they felt a tug on their navel and the next thing they new they were in a study. A desk sat on the near wall and at the desk sat a man. He was tall and thin with pale white skin and a snake like face. The girls all knew who he was. Voldemort. Their mothers had told them the stories enough in secret. Voldemort slowly turned towards them._

"_What are you doing here?" he hissed. The girls huddled together and whimpered._

"_We found…"Began Lulu,_

"_This Portkey…"added Felina_

"_In the woods." Finished Jael, holding up the dirty boot. Voldemort eyed the three of them._

"_We didn't know it was a portkey!" the three shrieked together._

"_What's your names?" he asked._

"_Felina."_

"_Jael."_

"_Lulu."_

"_We need to get home." Felina said._

"_Our Daddies can't know we did magick." Jael added.._

"_Why not?" Voldemort asked._

"_Because our daddies will beat our mommies if they find out." Lulu answered. Voldemort seemed to erupt with anger._

"_WHAT!" he shouted. The three huddled together trembling. Voldemort saw this and calmed down, before standing and walking over to a plush gray couch in the middle of the room. He sat down and patted his legs._

"_Come here, children." he said. The three walked over to him and clamored up into his lap. One on each leg and one positioned in between his legs._

"_Why does Daddy hit Mommy when you do magick?" He asked them._

"_He says…"Began Felina_

"_It's her fault…"added Lulu_

"_I'm a…"entered Jael_

"_Freak." They all coursed together. Voldemort tightened his hold on them._

"_You are not a freak." he told them softly. The girls were surprised. This was supposed to be the tyrant that had killed so many? The Dark Lord? The supposed Wizard monster? This man who was cradling them and stroking back their hair as if he was her uncle. The scariest thing about this man was his looks._

"_Next time Daddy tries to hit Mommy, I want you do to something for me, okay?" The girls nodded._

"_Concentrate on your magic. Imagine a dark blue beam of light. Direct it at your daddy when he is hurting your mommy, okay?" Voldemort asked. The girls nodded._

"_Then push. Imagine that your magic is pushing your daddy away from your mommy." The girls nodded again. Voldemort smiled and pulled three liquorish wands out of thin air, before handing them to the girls. The girls happily gnawed on the candy._

"_When you get older," Voldemort began, "Will you follow me and rid the world of people like your fathers?" the three nodded eagerly. Of course they wanted to help rid the world of terrible people like their daddies. Voldemort gently took each of their left arms and tapped his finger to the inside, near the wrist. The three felt a slight tickling sensation go through their wrists and giggled. When they looked down they saw that they all had a tattoo of a snake wound around a skull. It stayed there for a moment then faded. The three leaned back against Voldemort._

"_We need to get home." Felina said. The other two nodded, Voldemort sighed and reached into his robe pocket, pulling out three silver rings. He slipped them on their fingers and watched as they resized to fit. He tapped them gently and muttered a spell._

"_In five minutes the rings will transport you back to where you came from then turn into normal rings. These rings will always fit your fingers, no matter how much you grow and when I need you, the marks will burn and you are to come to me. Just touch the rings and say, 'Riddle manor, Parseltongue. You will then be port keyed here. Okay?" The girls nodded and Voldemort kissed their foreheads, before the felt a tug n their navel and were gone. They landed safely at the edge of the woods they had become lost in and looked down at their arms, where the mark flared a bit before again fading. The three girls looked at each other and decided it would be best to keep this a secret. So they put it in the far back of their minds. Where it was forgotten completely. _

All three girls awoke with a start to find the marks on their arms burning. Without even dressing, then ran out to the edge of Hogwarts wards and tapped their rings.

"RIDDLE MANOR, PARSELTOUNGE!" With a pop they were gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DHMB: Yeah, I know. Out of character. This story seems to have taken on a life of its own. If you don't like it……I really don't care. This story was written for the pure enjoyment of me and my friends and posted because I was blackmailed into doing so. Don't like it? To damn bad, I don't want to hear about it. This story does and will have homosexual themes. Once again, no likey, no readee!


	3. The Beating

-1DHMB: Hello, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and if you didn't too bad! Like I said, written for pure enjoyment, posted for blackmail. Anyway, onward!

* * *

The three arrived at Riddle Manor dressed in blood red Death Eater robes and royal purple eye and nose masks instead of the normal Skull ones. They stood in a circle with the other Death Eaters, sticking out like sore thumbs amongst the black robes and white masks. Lucius Malfoy stood at the head of the group. He wore no mask and his hood had been pulled down. The girls looked at each other as Lucius began to speak.

"My fellow Death Eaters." He began. "It has been ten years since our lord fell! And He left behind many Horcruxes. I have found one! A diary he had when he was young. We shall put it in the school where someone will find it. The Horcruxe will then draw from it's host and our Lord shall return to us!" The Death Eaters cheered. Jael nudged Lulu.

"What the hell's a Horcruxe?" she whispered.

"Hell if I know?" Lulu hissed.

"I think it's an animal." Felina said. Suddenly Lucius was in front of them.

"Who are you, three?" he asked. "I've never seen you before." The three pulled back their hoods, shook their hair loose and slipped off their mask's. Lucius stepped back and the Death Eater's gasped.

"You're children!" He hissed.

"Ones younger than us have been recruited into being Death Eaters." Jael snapped. Lucius stared at them then laughed.

"My, dears, You are not Death Eaters!" Lucius said.

"We're not?" Felina said shocked.

"Then what are we?" asked Lulu.

"You do not know?" Lucius asked.

"No, we were asking because we like the sound of our voices!" snapped Jael.

"Did you not wander why your masks and robes were different?" he asked.

"We're girls?" Lulu suggested. Lucius shook his head.

"No, dear. Female Death Eater robes are no different then male Death Eater robes. Yours are different, because it is a sign that you are betrothed to the Dark Lord." He said.

"But we were only six when we became Death Eaters. A week before he was defeated." Jael exclaimed. Lucius smirked.

"The Dark Lord always told us he would pick his brides young so he could teach them all he knew and form them how he wanted. But since he died, he did not get that. But that does not change that you are still betrothed." The girls looked at each other.

"Well, he's dead. Now what?"

"Well, had we known about you, it would have been custom for his right hand man to take his place and teach you what you need. Then when you came of age you would wed the Right-hand if the Dark Lord had not returned." He explained.

"Well, who's the Dark Lord's right hand man?" Felina asked. Lucius smirked.

"I am." He replied.

* * *

The girls returned to Hogwarts around two in the morning. The trudge down to the Slytherin dorms, since it was the closest. Before they could mutter the password, though, Prof. Snape walked up to them, grabbed them and dragged them down to his quarters. He pulled them inside and flung them onto his couch. The girls looked up at him and trembled. They had never seen him look so infuriated.

"Professor." Lulu cooed in a soothing voice.

"Severus." Felina said, when Lulu's voice could not calm him. Their Professor was still enraged.

"You're Death Eater's." He hissed, his eyes blazing with rage, "You're all betrothed to the Dark Lord." His voice was barely a whisper. He spun and walked over to a small bar in the corner, pouring himself a scotch. He downed it, then poured another and drained that glass as well. Suddenly he turned and threw his glass against the wall.

"You're Death Eaters!" He roared. He was on them in a second. "How could you do this?" He grabbed Lulu and shouted,

"You want to be a whore to the Dark Lord! Fine! I'll show you what it's like!" He cast Petrificus Totalas on Jael and Felina and began tearing at Lulu's night gown, before kissing her hard, splitting open her lips then attacked her neck, biting and sucking on her skin, muttering about whores and Death Eaters. Lulu tried to scream but Snape cast a Silencing spell on her. Lulu cried and tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Jael started screaming, begging Snape to get off Lulu. Finally Snape stopped and looked at Lulu. He sighed and pulled away.

"You…You don't understand!" He released the spell's on them all. Jael and Felina surrounded Lulu and cradled her. Snape slammed his fist on the fireplace mantel.

"You don't understand!" He cried again. "How could you?"

"He told us he was going to rid the world of people like our fathers." Jael sobbed.

"That was his promise!" Felina said, "How could we refuse! You know our past's."

"We were six!" Lulu sobbed, "How were we supposed to refuse that kind of logic?" Snape turned from the fire place and looked at them.

"But you're his wives." he said.

"We didn't know." Jael told him, tying up Lulu's night gown. Felina dabbed away the blood from Lulu's lip with a napkin and whipped away the blood on her neck. Snape walked over and gently healed Lulu's wounds as well as fixed her gown. Jael held Lulu while Felina eyed Snape, her wand clutched in her hand.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Felina asked. Snape sighed.

"There is nothing you can do." He walked over and cupped Felina's face. "You are now Lucius' wives. There is no reversing this."' He kissed Felina deeply.

* * *

That night the girls all sat cuddles together in Snape's bed while he slept on the couch. He awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of light footsteps and swearing.

"Where's the fucking bathroom?" Severus stood and cast Lumos, finding Lulu stumbling around. The minute she saw Severus she cried out and cringed back. Severus walked over to her and embraced her.

"Hush now, I won't hurt you." He kissed her cheeks. "I'm sorry about earlier, I do not know what came over me." Lulu nodded and allowed her self to be nestled into his embrace. She purred softly as he rubbed up and down her back. Suddenly she stopped and jerked away.

"Wait…how do you know about… you're a Death Eater!" Her eye's grew wide. Severus nodded.

"I am." He admitted.

"Then why aren't you happy? Why aren't you proud of us?" she asked. Severus was silent. His eyes met Lulu's.

"You're a traitor!" she gasped. Severus sneered.

"If anyone's the traitor, you are!" he hissed. "How could you be fine with this?" Lulu's eyes grew dark.

"You don't understand. He promised us he could rid the world of people like our fathers, if only we joined him. You know our past. You know the tyrants our fathers were." she said, "Even now, I still want that." Severus grabbed her and shook her.

"Why?" he hissed, "Why this way? Why not become an Auror?" Lulu laughed bitterly.

"The Auror's never helped me!" she spat. "They came to the house many times, but offered no help."

"You can still stop this!" Snape shouted, gripping Lulu harder.

"Why!" Lulu shrieked, jerking away, "Why stop what I want? With the Dark Lord we shall rid the world of bastards like our fathers! They deserve to die!" She paused and hung her head.

"It's not fair." her voice was soft, then grew in volume, "It's not fair! It's not fair that they got away with what they did! It's not fair that there wasn't an Auror out there who would step forward and stop our pain! It's not fair, that because they were bastards, we suffer!" Snape glared at her.

"You're right. It's not fair. So you joined the Dark Lord, in hopes that he will kill your father?" he hissed out.

"No!" Lulu yelled. "My father will die by my hand and no others! That is my right, and mine alone!" Severus grabbed Lulu again.

"You're right. What your father did was wrong. Someone should have stopped him. But being betrothed to the Dark Lord…"

"…is our choice." Lulu breathed.

"She's right." came a voice behind them. Severus looked up to see Jael and Felina standing in the door way.

"It is our choice." Felina said.

"One we made together." Jael added.

"And one we will stand by." said Felina.

Severus sighed and stepped back.

"The choice you make is not a wise one." He said.

"But it is ours to make." corrected Jael.

"Will you fight against us, or with us, Severus?" Felina inquired.

"I will fight with you. But it does not mean I approve." He answered.

* * *

The Yule holiday's were fast approaching. It was but a few days till the vacation when three grand Raven's swooped into the Great Hall and approached Jael, Lulu and Felina. The notes one their legs all read the same,

_My dearest Betrothed's,_

_This Yule you are to tell your parents you are staying at Hogwarts, but do not sign up to stay. Get onto the Hogwarts express. When it drops you off, wait outside near the Telephone booth for your ride. When it pulls up, get in without question. You will be taken to the Manor for training._

_Love,_

_Lucius._

_P.S. This letter with burn it self it five seconds._

As the letter's burst into flames the girls ran off to do as they were told.

* * *

The train ride to Kings Cross station was uneventful. When the train stopped the girls got off and waited by the Telephone booth like they were told. They stood there five minutes before a large black limo pulled up and the door opened. They looked at each other then at their luggage, wandering what they were to do about it. As if reading there minds a chauffer stepped out of the drivers seat and grabbed their bags. The girls shrugged and slide into the car. Soon the Limo was driving down the rode. The girls explored the accommodations of the car, finding a small television as well as a mini bar. They rode in the car for a good half an hour before they arrived at the Manor. In the doorway stood Lucius, smiling at them. As they got out of the car, Lucius opened his arms to them and embraced them all.

"How are my girls?" He purred, kissing them.

"Good." They answered together. Lucius guided them inside and up a tall sweeping staircase. Nearest the stair case he pointed to a door.

"This is your room, Jael." He said. Jael opened the door to find a canopied day bed with silver sheets and pillows as well as a ebony coffee table and a nightstand shaped like a dragon holding up a tray. The balcony was closed off by French doors and in the corner sat a muggle television as well as a large book case. Jael closed the door and Lucius continued the tour. He showed them his chambers and Draco's then paused at another door. It was Lulu's room. It held a large canopy bed with a cherry wood coffee table and television with an Asian style armoire and a night table shaped like a fairly holding up a platter. Her balcony was closed off by Japanese sliding doors. Further down the hall, a sun room, two studies, Narcissa's quarters, and finally Felina's rooms. Her room held and Iron framed bed with a mosquito net and a dresser with a decorated mirror. A television and book case sat in the corner and curtains blocked out the sliding glass door of the balcony. The three turned to Lucius.

"Why are our rooms so far apart?" asked Felina.

"It is not proper for other Betrothed's to sleep close to each other." Lucius replied.

"The Dark Lord has more betrothed's?" Lulu asked.

"No." Lucius said, "Just you three." Lucius showed them the rest of the house. The kitchens, the dinning room, the library, the gardens. Soon, however, night fell and Lucius summoned the girls to dinner. They were all three dressed in long gowns, with sleeves that hugged there arms and a low cut neck. Jael's was a deep purple, Lulu's a deep red and Felina's a deep green.

* * *

It was a quite dinner, with only the three of them and Lucius and Narcissa. Draco was away at his Grand-Parents summer house. Narcissa kept shooting the three nasty looks throughout the meal and when Jael asked her to pass the salt the woman acted as if she hadn't heard her. Lucius noted this and dismissed her to her rooms when she was finished with her meal. Desert was strawberries and crème with Cherry flavored wine. By the end of the night the girls were lightly intoxicated and very relaxed. Lucius led them to their rooms and gave them each a passionate kiss before telling them goodnight.

* * *

Around 11p.m Jael and Felina crept into Lulu's room and cuddled into bed with her. Lulu snuggled in between them and sighed in relief.

"I was wandering how long it would take you." she said.

"Oh hush." Jael said. Lulu smirked.

"Told you we have ESP." she said with a yawn.

"N…" Felina finished with a matching yawn and a giggle. The three girls giggled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Lucius was furious to find the girls cuddled together in Lulu's room. He tore the cover's off them and poured cold water over them. The girls shrieked and jumped up, cursing at Lucius. He yelled at them and told them their actions were inappropriate of wives of the Dark Lord. The girls shielded their bodies away from him as he spoke. They had been given long white nightgowns to wear to sleep and the water made them see through, and none of them had any undergarments on. When Lucius saw this he grinned and dried the bed then stripped them of their clothing. The girls shrieked in embarrassment, but stopped when they saw he was naked as well.

"Now would be a good time to teach you three a very important lesson." he purred, "How to please you husband." And with that he climbed onto the bed.

* * *

Three hours later found them curled around Lucius in the bed, riding out the aftershocks. Lucius sat up and declared that it was time to get out of bed and they should go get dressed. Lucius quickly dressed then with a flick of his wand set out three identical gowns for them. The gowns were tight around the breast and waist, but flared our around the hips. The sleeves were a bell sleeved lace design. Jael's was silver, Lulu's was gold and Felina's was a metallic green color. They looked at each other then followed.

* * *

That day Lucius taut them etiquette and such before he let them go play in the gardens. They didn't do much outside and when night fell they were led to their separate rooms. Around 11p.m they all snuggled together into Jael's bed. Again Lucius found them and was angered greatly. They did this for another week before Lucius gave in a moved them into one big room.

* * *

Felina sat up and yawned, stretching her arms. She looked around their room with a smile. Lucius had the room decorated to fit all their taste's.

The bed was a massive Futon/ day bed, that could be folded up into a couch when not in use for sleeping. Over the bed was a large silver canopy. In the corner next to a massive book shelf was a massive television. The night table was a dragon holding up a tray while the coffee table was a fairy holding up a platter. The balcony's sliding glass door was hidden by forest green curtains and an Asian Armoire as well as a dresser with a large mirror held their clothing.

Life at the Manor was pleasant. While they were always forced to wear gowns that corresponded in style to each other, the gowns were always beautiful and fit each of their tastes wonderfully. Today's gown's were old fashion. The had corsets with them, that were to be laced tightly. The breast and waist of the gown here tight and stiff, (Lucius had taken to making their gowns stiff to practice posture) and the skirts where decorated with many petticoats to make the gowns skirt puff out. The sleeves where tight up to the elbow and laced at the wrist. Jael's was an ocean blue, Lulu's was red like the first blood of a new wounds and Felina's was a light greenish blue. Felina slipped into the dress and walked over to where Lulu and Jael were still cuddled together in bed. She took a deep breath and yelled,

"Holy Shit! **_LUCIUS WHERE ARE YOU CLOTHES_**!" Lulu and Jael jumped and tumbled out of bed while Felina collapsed on the floor giggling. Lulu and Jael looked around then glared at Felina and tackled her. Felina shrieked as the two tickled her. Lucius pushed open the door with a smile.

"I see you're awake." He said. The girls looked up at smiled.

"Yup!" they all said. Lucius closed the door and stripped off his clothes. The girls squealed happily and began helping Felina out of her dress before stripping as well.

"Time for another lessen?" asked Felina innocently.

"Indeed." Lucius replied, setting his clothing and cane on a nearby chair.

* * *

When they were all done Lucius urged them downstairs, with a smile on his face. They all hurried into the main room where they found a large decorated tree with presents. Lucius wrapped his arms around them all and kissed each of them.

"Happy Holiday's, my loves." he said. The girls cried out happily and showered Lucius with kisses. Lucius laughed and ushered them over to the tree to open their presents. He sat in a chair next to the tree and handed out their gifts.

Jael got a book on sexual positions, a dragon incense burner, a magically powered Laptop, a book on dragons and the Jay and Silent Bob DVD.

Felina got a book on etiquette, a magically powered walkman, a new quill, a new dress and the Special Edition Phantom of the Opera on DVD.

Lulu got a leather bound journal, chocker, a new dress, a pair of dragon hide boots and a DVD with all the old Dracula movies on it. The girls thanked Lucius for their presents then scurried up stairs, telling him to wait a moment. They came running back down with four packages. They presented them to Lucius.

"This is from me, this is from Felina and this is from Jael." Lulu said pointed to each package. "And this is from all of us!" she held out a small square box wrapped in gold paper. Lucius smiled and opened Felina's first. It was a large silk, forest green cloak with the Malfoy crest embroidered on the breast in silver and gold thread. Jael's gift was a book on the history of Dark Lord's. Lulu's gift was a painting of Lucius while he sat in his study. At this gift he looked up and smiled.

"Was this what you where sketching the other day?" he asked. Lulu blushed and nodded. The Lucius in the picture turned to the window and held out his hand as his mail falcon, Borthoes, landed on his arm.

Lucius then turned to the last present. He smiled as he carefully removed the paper and opened the box. In it, lay a small silver beret with emeralds engraved into it. In the middle of the Beret was the Malfoy crest, lined with gold. Lucius turned it over to find, engraved on the back; "_To Lucius, thank you for all you have done. Love, L,J,F."_ Lucius stared at it for a minute.

"You don't like it, do you?" Felina asked, reaching up to take the gift back. Lucius snatched it away and slide it into his ponytail, before swooping down and hugging the girls tightly, kissing them deeply.

"I _love_ it!" he said, his hands roaming down their bodies.

"_Really_?" asked Lulu, whipping away tears of embarrassment.

"Absolutely." he said, kissing the moisture away.

* * *

Soon the girls where back on the train to Hogwarts, their vacation over. And it wasn't three days back before they were in trouble again.

As Snape bent over another students work the girls loaded a slingshot with M&M's and released it on his bottom. Snape jumped at the hard candy hit home and whirled around. The three quickly went back to work, stifling their giggles. Snape glared around the class room and went back to what he was doing. Again the girls shot an M&M at him, this one hitting dead on his ass. Snape jumped and spun around, but the girls once again had their poker face on. He smirked and bent over once again. The girls once again loaded the sling shot and fired it at his bottom. This time, before the M&M hit, Snape's hand darted behind him and caught it before he spun around, catching the girls in their prank.

"Shit." the girls muttered together. Snape stalked over to them, grabbed Felina and flung her over his shoulder, then grabbed the other two by their collar's and drug them into his office. He threw them all onto the rickety couch and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Professor!" Felina cried.

"Please don't call our parents!" Jael said.

"Please we'll be good!" begged Lulu. Snape sneered at them and threw the powder into the fire place, before casting a silencing spell around him, shouting something and sticking his head into the flames. The girls sat on the couch, moping. If their parents found out about this, they might find out about the winter holidays. If they found out about that, they were in so much trouble.

Finally Snape released the charm and pulled away. The girls looked up at him sadly. He smiled gently and patted the nearest leg. Suddenly the flames in the fire place blazed green and Lucius Malfoy glided out. The girls stared at him shocked. He pinned them all with a glare and said in a deadly voice,

"_You girls have been acting up_?"

* * *

"Are you serious!" all three screamed. Lucius snapped his cane on Lulu's bottom sharply, making her yelp.

"I am serious!" he barked. "If you girls can not behave while you are together, than you shant be together!"

"But that's not fair!" Lulu cried. Lucius hit her bottom with the cane again.

"Don't talk back!" he ordered, he sighed and visibly calmed, "One week. One week with not contact with each other. Moved to separate rooms, eat at separate tables, sat all the way across the class from each other. No Contact!" This time the cane landed sharply on Jael's bottom.

"_Not only are you not allowed contact_," he purred in a deadly voice. He grabbed them and bent them all three over Snape's desk, lifting up their robes and skirts and smacking their bottoms with his cane. The girl's yelped each time the hard cane landed. Finally Lucius stopped and set his cane down. The girls rubbed their sore, red behind's and looked up at Lucius with watery eyes. Lucius tried to hold onto his anger, but the looks on their faces would not permit him too. He sighed and took them all into his arms.

"I still _love you_." he told them. "I am just _angry_ that after all of your training you still act like unruly school children." The three cuddled into his embrace, sniffling.

* * *

Four days later found them sneaking into their secret room to meet. While they where carefully monitored to make sure they did not come into contact, they could not be stopped from sending owls to each other. Which is how they arranged to meet in their room. The minute they saw each other they ran and hugged.

"Gods, I've missed you!" Jael said.

"Me too." Felina cried.

"Hell, I wana have an orgy right now, I missed ya'll so much." Lulu said, causing the other girls to giggle.

"Let's get high!" Jael suggested. The other two agreed, so they filled the bong and started taking hits.

* * *

An hour later however, their marks began to burn.

"SHIT!" Felina cried.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA FACE LUCIUS LIKE THIS?" Lulu yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Jael screamed. "You guy's, we need to be cool, okay? We need to just find our sober selves." The girls breathed in deep and then took off at a mad run for the gates. Running into a few things on the way.

* * *

When they arrived at the Manor in their Death Eater robes, the meeting was already under way. The girls tried to sneak into the circle, but Lucius brought them up to stand near him. He glared at them when they giggled. Felina suddenly began to tilt to her left and when Lulu and Jael nudge her to tell her to stand straight, she toppled over. The girls all burst into giggles and just as they began to get control of themselves, Lucius arched an eyebrow at them and they burst out again. Finally when Lulu began to take off her clothing, Lucius snapped, dismissed the meeting and apparated them all back to his home. When they got there, he flung them on the floor and tore off their masks. He looked into their blood shot eyes and realized what was going on. He was furious. He slung them against the wall and chained them to it, tearing off their clothes. He quickly cast a sobering charm and retrieved his cane. He had never been so angry and embarrassed. He spun them so their stomachs were at the wall and proceeded to beat them with his cane, yelling at them the whole time. The girls screamed and begged him to stop. They pleaded and apologized to him, but he didn't hear them and continued to hit them.

"_Please_ Lucius!" Felina called out. He hit her thighs hard and yelled,

"You will address me as, '_My lord'_!"

"Please, my lord!" Jael cried, "_Please_, forgive us!" Lucius still continued.

"_How **dare **you embarrass me like that_?" He yelled. "_I taught you better_!"

The girls backs had begun to bleed as Lucius continued his assault, pulling out a whip when his cane just wouldn't do. Each lash of the whip shredded their skin and blood began to trickle down their thighs and pool on the floor. Finally Lucius stopped. He stood behind them panting as they softly cried. Lucius called for a house elf and ordered him to take care of them before releasing their bonds and moving to his study.

* * *

The girls had their wounds treated and bandaged, but not healed. They stayed in their room and didn't even leave for dinner. Lucius had wrote to the school and told them the girls were out due to family emergency. Finally Lucius had enough of their solitude and burst into their room. The girls lay asleep in their bed, huddled together more than usual. They had no clothes on, the brush of fabric on their wounds hurt them. Lucius saw their scared back's and suddenly felt remorse for what he had done. He woke them and told them to removed all their bandages and lay on their stomach's. They did as they where told and Lucius bathed their backs in cool water and rubbed a healing salve on their wounds. He cringed when one of them cried out at his touch. After he had finished with the salve he kissed each of them and left.

* * *

Later that day he again, came into their rooms and climbed into the bed with them, holding them close. This was his way of apologizing, since Malfoy's never apologize. The girls accepted it, but where still weary of him. Lucius tried to make up for it, by buying them gifts, pampering them and allowing them to sleep in his room. Something he had never done and told them he never would do. They did not take the invitation until one night Lulu crept into his room and crawled under the cover's with him. He wrapped his arms around her and asked her what was wrong.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered.

"What was it about?" he asked gently. She buried her face in his chest and whimpered out, "In my nightmare you told us you didn't love us anymore and wished we would leave and not bother you." Lucius stared down at her and was startled when he felt wetness seep onto his bare chest. He held her closer and murmured,

"Hush now. Of course I love you three." The door to his room creaked open and Jael and Felina tiptoed in. When they saw Lucius holding a sobbing Lulu they smiled and crawled into bed with them, cuddling close.

"Did she tell you?" Felina asked.

"Yes." Lucius said, "And I do love you three. I just get angry when you do not behave." Jael rubbed at Lulu's still tender back and said,

"We don't mean to misbehave. We just can't help it. We're used to being allowed to just get it out of our system." Lucius smirked,

"Well, I do not allow that. You shall merely have to learn." And with that he kissed each of them and they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

DHMB: hope you liked this chapter. Finished it up with my friend Nikki sitting next to me! I typed, she made sure I didn't fuck it up to bad XD. Uhm……. -looks around- well, if you review I shall give you many COOKIESSSSSSSSSS! Yesh indeed I shall! But you must review. Or you get nothing! -runs around in circles.-

Nikki: -blinks- please review so she'll shut the hell up.


	4. Posion or not

-Draco ran to his fathers room to greet him. He flung open the door to find his father asleep and curled up with Jael, Felina, and Lulu. Draco stood in the door way shocked at what he was seeing. He walked over to the bed and crawled in between Lulu and his father, enjoying the warmth of their bodies. Lulu shifted and put her arm around him, pulling him close to her breast. Draco snuggled into her. He liked this feeling. He never got this feeling from his mother. She was never warm and never smelt this good. Lulu smelled like melons and flowers with a light scent of smoke. He liked it. He liked being in one of their arms. Jael's, Felina's, or Lulu's. Jael always smelled like Lavender and smoke, but not in a bad way, while Felina smelt of flowers and cucumbers. He liked how they smelt and their warmness. It was how he thought of a mother would smell. Lucius wrapped his arms around Draco as well, pulling Jael and Lulu closer in the process. Felina sighed and cuddled further into Lucius. Draco sighed contently. He felt so warm and protected.

Felina was the first to wake and spy a fifth person in bed.

"Draco?" she asked with a yawn. Draco looked up at her and smiled. "What are you doing here?" The sound of her voice woke the others and one by one they realized Draco was with them.

"What are you doing here, son?" Lucius asked. Draco sat up and looked from one puzzled face to the next.

"I wanted to see you, father." he said, "So I told Prof. Snape and he let me floo here. And when I came up here you were all asleep, so I just crawled in with you." He stared at his father then asked, "Why are they here?"

* * *

So Lucius explained everything to his son and they were all sent back to school. The years came and went and the girls grew more and more beautiful. When Lucius could not have them at the Manor they stayed with Snape at his home in Spinner's End. The years past with always a new adventure at Hogwarts and Lucius finally divorced Narcissa in the girls final year, say he was sick of her bitterness and vindictiveness. When the girls graduated they lived with Lucius at the Manor. It was Draco's forth year when things began to stir up.

* * *

The girls followed Lucius through the stands of the Quidditch world Tournament, Draco holding onto their hands to keep track of them. Suddenly Lucius stopped and began insulting Arthur and his family. He jabbed Draco with his cane when the boy began to gloat. The girl's soon began to tire of the argument and Lulu leaned over and whispered into Lucius' ear that they were going to miss the game if they waited for too long. Lucius nodded and the three went to their seats. While the match kept Lucius and Draco entertained, it bored the girls to death. Soon the girls excused themselves and went to a higher stand to throw spitballs at the players. They came back ten minutes later with flushed faces and sat serenely next to the two males. After the match they went to their tent to rest, but where soon disturbed by a loud explosion. Lucius ushered them all into the forest before running off towards the explosion. The girls kept Draco away from harms way while the camping grounds where destroyed.

* * *

It wasn't long before school started up again and Draco was writing home about Potter being in the Tri-Wizard tournament and all other going's on at the school. Every time a letter came Lucius would gather them in his study and read it allowed. The girls missed Draco and finally they convinced Lucius to let them pay him a visit.

* * *

Draco sat out in the courtyard sneering at Potter when he saw Jael, Felina and Lulu come walking over the hill. He jumped up and ran into their arms, rejoicing in having his three 'Mother's' at the school. They where all wearing a gown with a tight corset decorated with swirls of embroidered thread. The sleeves where made of three lays, non of which covered the shoulder or forearm. The skirt of the dress had a sheer fabric draped from the hips to the pelvis with the back trailing on the ground over the silk skirt. Jael's dress a deep maroon, Lulu's was a blood red, almost black color, and Felina's was a deep jet black. The girls fawned and fussed over him, grilling him on making sure he's eating enough, doing good in his studies and asking him if he has any problems with any teachers. Draco told them about Mad Eye Moody and the girls told him they'd talk to him about his little problem. Draco then showed them around the school, showing them any changes that had been made. They went to see Severus and show him how well they were doing. Severus stared at them amazed at how beautiful they looked. The girls had tea with him then were off to threaten Moody with bodily harm to him and all those close to him. Lucius would have been proud. They ate with Draco in the Great Hall and played Quidditch with him and some of his friends, wearing simple white gowns with low cut necks. They where introduced to Viktor and Fleur as well as Maxine and Igor. Igor became a little friendly until Severus stood behind the girls and gave him a dirty look. When night fell the girl's tucked Draco into bed and Apparated back to the Manor.

* * *

Lucius was sitting in his study when he felt his mark burn. He quickly donned his mask and robe and Apparated to where he was called. 

Voldemort stood in the grave yard as his death eaters Apparated one by one to him, forming a circle around him. He ignored the gaps and began his speech.

"Welcome death eaters!" he said, "Thirteen years… thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer to my call as if it were yesterday." He stalked around Potter then looked at the Death Eaters. "I confess my self…disappointed." The death eater's shivered at this. Voldemort went at them venomously .

"Not one of you tried to find me." he said, then grabbed their masks, tearing them off, saying their names. He turned to the final death eater.

"Not even you……Lucius." He tore the mask from the mans face, sending him to his knee's. From under the hood came Lucius' voice,

"My lord, had I detected any sign, or whisper of your whereabouts…"

"There where signs, my slippery friend!" Voldemort interrupted. "And more than whispers."

"I assure you my lord, I have never renounced the old ways." Lucius said coolly. "The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that is my _true_ mask."

"I returned." gloated Wormtail.

"Out of fear!" corrected Voldemort, "Not loyalty. Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail." and with that Voldemort conjured a hand for the rat like man to replace the one he lost. Wormtail thanked the man profusely and bowed away. Suddenly there was another swish of cloaks and three Death eaters, robed in red with purple mask's came running to the sight.

"Forgive us." The shortest one panted, not yet seeing Voldemort.

"We got lost in the forest." The middle one breathed,

"Damn devil's snare. Who bright idea was that?" The tallest bit out. The three looked up at the same time and gasped.

"My Lord!" They cried out. He stared at them for a while as if he was dumbfound they were there.

"How?" he said.

"You marked burnt, so we Apparated from Malfoy manor as soon as we could." The shortest said. Voldemort turned to Lucius.

"They have lived with you?" he asked. Lucius nodded.

"I have trained them in your absence, My lord." Lucius said. Voldemort spun back to the girls.

"Remove the mask's and robes!" He ordered. They quickly did as they were told, dropping the things to the ground, exposing Jael, Lulu and Felina, dressed in simple low cut dresses with bell sleeves. Jael's a dark blue, Lulu's black and Felina's a dark green. Their long hair flowed freely and they all three had jeweled chokers on their necks. He stared at them then opened his arms and said,

"Come to me." The girls merely stood there, staring at him.

"Come to me." he said again. The girls rushed into his arms, hugging him tightly. He kissed each of them gently on the forehead.

"My lord." Felina breathed. Voldemort smiled down at them.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his study watching the girls sit and read on the couch. They seemed sad, somehow. He wanted to make them happy. 

"Girls." He said. The three looked up at him, but said nothing. He would have to learn their gestures.

"Why are you sad, my love's?" he asked. "Are you not happy I am back?" The girls where quiet.

"Well?" he said.

"It is not that we are unhappy you have returned, my lord…" began Lulu.

"It is just that we have lived with Lucius for so long now." added Jael.

"We are used to him. We will miss him." Felina furthered,

"And we know nothing else." They all finished together. Voldemort nodded, understanding them.

"He shall be by to visit, so it is not as if you shall never see him." He assured them, "But remember you are mine." The girls nodded, seeming to brighten but were still distressed.

"Is there anything else that troubles you?" he asked. The three stiffened and looked at each other before seeming to agree on something wordlessly.

"Do not take this the wrong way, master," Jael said.

"Do not call me master. Call me Voldemort or my Lord." He said. The three nodded and Jael continued.

"Well, do not take this the wrong way, _My lord_, but your appearance frightens us." Voldemort smiled.

"I do not." He said, "Tell me, does it repulse you?"

"No." Felina said.

"Merely frightens." Lulu answered. Voldemort nodded and said,

"I shall have Severus fix me a youth potion." The girls stared at him puzzled. Voldemort chuckled and pulled a picture of himself at sixteen out. The girls looked at it and giggled.

"You were so handsome." One said. He nodded.

"To many years of dark magick and snake venom can change a person." The girls looked up at him with unreadable expressions.

"Time for bed." He told them and ushered them off to their room."

* * *

Severus Snape, potion's master of Hogwarts, stood over a simmering cauldron and added ingredients. A pinch of this. A handful of that. The potion was almost done. Voldemort would look like a human, instead of a snake. And Seveus's girls, his precious girls, would have their husband. Severus stared down at the cauldron. He could add one ingredient. One thing to change this to poison. But he couldn't. He loved those girls to much. If only he could be their dark lord. If only he had been there and tied them to him. If he could have just one of them. But no, they did everything together. And alone they were not half as appealing as they were together. For him, it was not the aspect of having three girls in his bed, it was having those girls. Those beautiful girls. He added a last ingredient and turned his head away, so his tears would not drip into the cauldron….

* * *

DHMB: Hello people! This is a cliffhanger! What did Severus add? The ingredient to change the potion to poison or to make Voldemort more human? You shall not know until the next chapter. AND BEFORE I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER I WANT AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS! BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE READ, BUT NO REVIEW! AND NIKKI WANTS REVIEWS! ….and so do I…..and maybe cookies….but no oreo's…..oreo's are gross. Look, please review, just like it's my job to write the story, it's you job to review, alright? It would make me happy if you would just tell me what you think? Have I made the story interesting? Is the plot good? Do I send in enough surprises to keep you interested. Tell me. 


	5. Kiss and a Shag

-1Voldemort smiled at himself in the mirror. My he looked handsome. The girls would be thrilled. He admired himself again. He was the same height as before and his skin, while still pale, was a shade or two darker than the girls. His hair was long, to his shoulders and a silky jet black. He was well muscled, no long skinny and his lips were full and a light pink. The only thing that remained the same, were his eyes. He smiled once more in the mirror, donned a pair of silk pants and walked to the garden's where the girls were playing. He stepped out and called to them. They turned and stared at him for a minute before running over and fawning over his new body.

"Do you like it, my angels?" he asked. They nodded and Voldemort turned back towards the house. "Since I no longer frighten you, let us have a little fun in my bed." The girls scurried after him.

"I wana go first!" Felina said. The other two shouted in indignation, but Voldemort just said,

"She called it first, girls." The other two pouted.

* * *

Hours later found the girls lounging about Voldemort's massive bed, exhausted. Voldemort stood and grabbed a wet warm towel, gently cleaning the girls.

"The ceremony shall be in a week." He told them. The girls nodded and just laid there, allowing Voldemort to gently clean them. When he was done they moved together into a huddle and began to drift off. Voldemort laid between them and fell asleep as well. Not realizing that many things where going to change then.

* * *

The wedding was a grand occasion with streamers and flowers everywhere. All the Death Eaters where there to cheer on their Lord. It was Lucius who walked to girls down the isle and gave them away. They said there vows and were done. They were married, and Severus stood in a corner and tried not to cry. How he loved those girls. At the reception they danced with Voldemort and a few other Death Eater's after they cut the cake and drank some wine.

As Severus Danced with Felina he pulled her close and whispered,

"It's not to late to come back."

"Severus," She said in a warning tone.

"You are going to regret this." he told her.

"Severus, don't. Not again." She begged. Severus sighed and stopped when the song ended. He kissed her cheek and walked off.

* * *

Two months later, the Death Eater's stood in a circle around Voldemort's thrown. The girls stood next to his thrown, standing regally as if they were meant to be there. Voldemort regarded his Death Eaters coolly and asked,

"Any new news?" Each Death Eater with information stepped forward. Finally when no more stepped forward Voldemort asked,

"Is that all?" The room was silent, "Well then…" He began.

"Wait!" Came Lulu's voice. All eyes turned towards her.

"What is it, my love?" Voldemort asked. Lulu looked out at the Death Eater's and met Lucius' then Severus' eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She told Voldemort. The Dark Lord jumped up and embraced Lulu, pushing back her Death Eater hood and kissing her.

"How far along?" He demanded.

"Two months." She told him. Immediately Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters.

"Severus!" He called. Severus stepped forward.

"Carry Lulu to her room." He ordered, "Stay with her and get her anything she needs. Jael, Felina, you stay here." The other two pouted but did as they were told as Severus carried Lulu up to her and the other girls room.

* * *

Lulu guided him there and he laid her on the bed. He removed his mask and set it on the night table.

"So, you're pregnant." he said.

"Yes." She said. Severus leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

"I wish it were my child in your belly instead of his." he said. Lulu blushed and Severus helped her out of her robes, reveling a maternity gown. Severus reached out and caressed her stomach, kissing her lips again.

"Lulu…" He began.

"Don't Severus. Just don't." She breathed. Severus nodded and turned to the door, standing up and closing it. He sat back on the bed and reached out, rubbing Lulu's feet. She moaned in pleasure and laid back on the bed.

"Gods, that feel so good." she said. Severus smiled and let his hands trail up her legs. Lulu glared at him and his hands went back down to her feet.

"Severus, I love you," She began, "But I…_we_ have made our choice. _Please_ do not fight us. If you really love us, you will not fight this."

"It is because I love you that I fight this." He said. "You can change this. We can all run away from this. Run to Iceland, or the states." Lulu placed a finger to his lips.

"Hush now. Do not speak of such treachery. It could get you killed." Severus kissed her fingers, than her, holding her to him.

"How I miss the days when you were my student, and I could control you." He said.

"You could never control us." Lulu purred against his lips.

"But I could give you detentions to keep you under my watch." He said, kissing her again. Lulu pushed him away.

"Severus, I'm married now." She said, "We _can't_ do this." Severus nodded and sat next to her on the bed.

"I love you, Severus. _Nothing_ will ever change that." She breathed.

"Something already has." He said.

* * *

"How are you doing this morning my love?" Voldemort asked Lulu as he walked into her shower. She stuck her head out of the shower and glared at him.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she bit out. Voldemort was taken aback.

"Nothing, my darling." He said softly, "No need to get snappy."

"Oh so I'm '_snappy'_ now, _am I?_" she snarled. Voldemort swallowed hard,

"Now Love…" He began.

"What!" she shrieked. Voldemort moved closer to her.

"Calm down, angel. I didn't mean it." He cooed.

"Whatever!" She cried, "Next you're going to tell me I'm fat!" she yelled.

"Angel, you're not fat. It's just the pregnancy." he said. Voldemort ducked as a shampoo bottle went flying at him.

"So I _am_ fat!" she cried. "You don't think I'm sexy anymore!" Voldemort Ducked as a facial wash bottle was thrown towards his head.

"Angel," He tried. "Pumpkin, darling, sweetheart, dumpling." Lulu continued to throw things at him screaming about how he didn't love her anymore. Voldemort finally froze her, stripped and got in the shower with her, releasing her.

"_You froze me_!" She cried. Out side Jael and Felina's laughter could be heard. A body wash bottle was thrown towards them. Voldemort held her to him and whispered,

"I did it so I could hold you." Lulu stopped her fighting and cuddled into his chest, sighing.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I don't know what came over me." Voldemort smiled and gently washed her body and hair, massaging her body as he did. His hands trailed to her round stomach and gently rubbed it, kissing her shoulder.

"My child." He breathed, "_My heir_." Lulu just nodded.

* * *

Felina, Jael and Lulu sat in the library reading and poking run at Lulu's outrageous cravings, since she was currently eating cookies and shrimp, together. Suddenly Draco came running into the room and jumped into Jael's lap.

"Hey, pumpkin." Felina said. "What are you doing here?"

"Death Eater meeting." He said, "The Dark Lord said I could come stay with you guys while he talked to Father."

"Always glad to have you, love." Lulu said, rubbing her round belly. "You want something to drink?" Draco nodded and Lulu stood, waddling over to the small bar and getting him a butter beer, then waddling back, imitating a penguin perfectly.

* * *

Voldemort stood from his chair in the study and made to leave.

"Where are you going?" Felina asked.

"To the Department of Mysteries." He said.

"We want to go." Jael said.

"_No_!" He snapped.

"Why not?" asked Lulu.

"Because it is dangerous! And you girls are not going!" He walked over to them, bent down and kissed each of them, then said, "I'm not putting you in danger." And with that he left. The girls pouted but stayed behind.

* * *

Voldemort returned to the Manor exhausted and immediately collapsed onto his bed. The girls came in and tended to him lovingly, pulling off his robes and dressing him in sleep pants. They bathed his sweaty brow in cold water and got him a cold tumbler or scotch. After he was taken care off, the girls cuddled up to him in his bed, and rubbed his sore muscles. Voldemort kissed each of them, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lulu waddled into Azkaban with Jael and Felina helping her. Lucius sat in his cell looking miserable.

"Lucius." Felina said. The blond haired man's head shot up.

"Girls!" He cried in a hoarse voice and rushed over to the bars of the cell. His arm squeezed between the bars, reaching for them. They all touched him gently, allowing him to hug them through the bars.

"How are you? How's Draco?" He asked.

"We are fine." Jael said.

"And Draco is too." Lulu told him.

"We can't believe you named us as his guardians." Felina breathed. Lucius smiled and kissed them.

"It's what he wanted. Had you stayed with me…." He stopped and sighed. "The memories of you three are the only things that sustain me in here. Those where some of the happiest times in my life. Seeing you running into my arms when I came home from work. My three girls." The girls smiled up at him and nestled into his arms.

* * *

A loud scream echoed through the manor, followed by a string of curses.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR NUTS OFF!"

"Not yet, Lulu. You can't push yet."

"LET ME FUCKING PUSH!"

"No, you'll rip your self."

"MAKE HIM LET ME PUSH, YOU STUPID….."

"Severus!"

"I'm sorry, no, she'll hurt yourself.

Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts, knelt on the ground between Lulu's legs, one ankle propped up on each shoulder, his hands coaxing her opening wider. Voldemort sat behind her, her back propped up on his chest as she gripped his hand tightly enough to break it. Jael and Felina had been shoed away to the corner's by Lulu's growl. The silver haired girl looked up at Voldemort and cried out,

"I AM NEVER EVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!" Voldemort petted her hair back and murmured to her gently.

"DON'T YOU TRY AND CHANGE MY MIND!" she shrieked, "YOUR DICK WILL COME OFF BEFORE IT WILL BE INSIDE ME AGAIN!" Severus chuckled and Lulu dug the heel of her foot into his back.

"YOU SHUT UP, DO YOUR DAMN JOB, AND GET THIS FUCKING BABY OUT OF ME!" Severus leaned in and said,

"Push." Lulu grunted and pushed as hard as she could. She inhaled and stopped.

"Again." Severus said and Lulu gave another push, crying out as the crown of the child's head breeched her opening.

"Again." He said.

"_GOD AND GODDESS_!" she cried. The baby's head was pushed through and Severus told her to stop. He whipped the head down and pulled out a mucus plunger to clean the babies nose and mouth. When he was done with that and the baby was screaming, he told her to push again. Three more pushes and the baby was out, along with all the after birth. Voldemort walked over and gently cut the umbilical cord, then Severus took the child over to a small table and whipped it down. Voldemort stroked back Lulu's hair and Felina and Jael came running over. They all cooed at her and told her how fantastic she did, whipping her sweaty brow and caressing her. Finally Severus declared loudly,

"It's a boy!" He brought over the child and handed it to Lulu who cradled him to her gently. He was beautiful. Smooth pale skin, a tuft of jet black hair, a pudgy little face and full pink lips. He squirmed and turned to her opening wide blue eyes. He stared at her for a minute then opened his mouth and screamed.

"Oh, he's hungry!"' Lulu cooed at him, leading his mouth to her nipple. He suckled contently as they all marveled over him. When he was done, Voldemort picked him up and cradled him.

"He's perfect. _In every way_." He declared, smoothing back the tuft of hair.

"What's his name?" Severus asked, pulling out a birth information sheet.

"Roland." Voldemort said.

"Salazar." added Lulu,

"Alexander." put in Felina

"Marvalo." finished Jael. Severus wrote this down. And turned to them.

"Congratulations, My Lord, Girls." He said. Voldemort handed the child back to Lulu then walked over to Severus.

"Come, have a drink with me!" He said, putting an arm around Severus's shoulders. "We must celebrate." Severus nodded and the two went to Voldemort's study for a scotch.

"Let me hold him." Felina cooed,

"No I wana hold him!" squealed Jael.

"Hey! I just had this kid! Let me hold him for a bit." Lulu snapped and cradled Roland to her. Roland yawned and drifted off. Lulu smiled at him and handed him to Felina.

"I'm going to take a nap." She said. The girls nodded and took Roland away from her.

* * *

Felina sat next to a sleeping Lulu, rocking Roland gently in her arms. He looked up at her and reached for a long tendril of red hair that dangled in front of her face. Before his pudgy hand could wrap around it, Felina pulled it away, tucking it behind her ear.

"No, no, no." she teased. He made a face at her and gurgled a little before whimpering. Felina gently pressed his pacifier to his lips and he immediately took it into his mouth, stopping his cries.

"What's going on?" Lulu asked groggily.

"Nothing." Felina said, gently passing Roland into her waiting arms.

* * *

Draco sat curled in Jael's lap crying his eyes out.

"What if I can't do it?" he asked, "_He'll kill me_."

"We won't let him." Felina reassured him. Lulu bounced Roland gently in her arms and said softly,

"Don't worry, Draco, everything will be all right." Draco shook his head but kept quiet. Lulu gently laid Roland in his crib and walked over to Draco.

"We _promised_ we would protect you." She said, "And we will. Voldemort may be our husband, but he'll have to climb over our _dead_ and _stiff_ corpse to get to you. So don't worry."

Draco nodded.

* * *

_Dear Mothers,_

_Things are not well here. I am having trouble killing the old fool. It is getting harder and harder to attempt. He seems to have ridiculously good luck. I am starting to worry that I will fail. If I do, HE will kill me. I know HE will. I pray that all is well there. I miss you and Roland a lot. I shall try to come home for the holiday's but do not count on it._

_Love,_

_Draco._

Jael set the letter on the desk and sighed. She felt bad that Draco had such a heavy burden on his shoulder. Lulu looked up from where Roland was breast feeding and shook her head.

"This is ridiculous. To assign such a task to a child so young." She said. Felina nodded.

"We should talk to Voldemort." Her voice was soft.

"We will." Jael said.

"Talk to me about what?" Came a voice behind them. The girls turned to see Voldemort walking up to them.

"What?" he asked them.

"We want you to take back Draco's task." Felina said.

"_No_." Voldemort said.

"Please, my lord!" Felina begged. "You are condemning him! A child so young will not be able to murder a man in cold blood!"

"_I could_!" Voldemort bellowed. "I could do it when I was _younger_ than him!"

"But you were not shown the love Draco has been!" Jael cried. "You were _cold_ and _distant_ from the start, my lord! Please, do not do this to him!" Voldemort turned to Jael.

"He will do it or he will die!" He yelled.

"My lord." Came Lulu's soft voice over Roland's cries. Voldemort paused and turned to her, seeing her rocking his child in her arms. She walked over to him, carrying the crying child.

"Would you condemn Roland to death if he could not kill?"

"Roland would be able to do it in a second." He said.

"You do not know that. It takes a lot for a person to kill another." She said. "A lot of hate and anger."

"And Draco should have these." Voldemort snapped.

"_Why_?" Jael asked just as softly, "Because _you_ do?"

"Draco did not grow up as you did, in a place of hate." Felina said.

"Our child will not grow up as you did." Lulu said. "He will not be able to do as you do. Would you kill him because he could not kill himself?"

"**_Never_**." Voldemort said, stroking Roland's hair.

"Then why do you do it to Draco?" Felina asked.

"We realize you are angry with Lucius," Jael said, "But do not take your anger out on the boy." Voldemort looked at each of the girls then at Roland and sighed.

"You are right." He said, "It is not right. Should he fail, I will not kill him." The girls smiled. Voldemort sat on the couch and motioned them over.

"You girls are my voices of reason." He told them.

* * *

Draco tumbled out of the floo and into the girls waiting arms. They cooed and fawned over him. He looked like shit. He was paler than normal, with dark circles under his eyes and hollowed cheeks. Jael picked him up and took him to his room, putting him to bed. When he awoke he had been bathed and changed into his night clothes. On his night table sat a steaming bowl of soup with a small salad. He inhaled the food as the girls walked in.

"Draco, sweetie." Lulu said, bouncing Roland on her hip.

"You look _awful_." Said Felina.

"I'm having a very hard time trying to figure out how to kill Dumbledore." Draco said. Jael gently stroked back his hair. "Well, what have you tried so far?" Draco went through the long list of his attempts and failures and the girls just sat and listened. He told them of methods he'd thought up and rejected and methods he was thinking of now. He told them of the cabinet in the room of requirement.

"You'll need a diversion." Felina finally said. Jael reached into the night table and pulled out the WWW smoke bombs.

"Use these." she said. Draco smiled.

"How simple. How perfect." he said. Roland gurgled and Draco reached for him. Lulu handed over the small child. Draco took Roland and cradled him, caressing his cheek gently.

"Will you hate me if I tell you something?" He whispered.

"We could _never_ hate you, Draco." Lulu said, kissing his cheek. Draco looked up at them and said,

"I'm in love with Harry Potter." The girls stared at him for a moment then Felina said,

"That certainly complicates things."

"Does he know?" Lulu inquired.

"No." Draco said.

"You should tell him." Jael said.

"You're not mad?" Draco asked.

"Of course not." Felina said.

"We love you." Jael told him.

"And nothing will ever change that." Lulu added.

* * *

Draco stood in the broken girls bathroom with Myrtle, staring into the mirror. Despite his mother's words he was worried that Voldemort would still kill him, not to mention he still loved Harry and ached to tell him. The only option open to him, was suicide. He looked at his wand then in the Mirror.

"Don't." Came moaning Myrtles voice. "Don't…tell me what's wrong…. I can help you."

"No one can help me." Draco said. "Gods, I love him. But I can't do it. I can't." Draco looked up and saw Harry in the Mirror. He spun around and pointed his wand at him, throwing out random hexes half heartedly. Harry countered his hexes, dodging and returning them. Draco blocked, ignoring Myrtles shrieks to stop.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry yelled. Draco felt his face and chest break open and blood pour from the wounds.

"_No_-" Harry gasped, scrambling towards Draco as he fell. Draco stared at Harry. Green eye reflected disbelief and despair. Draco felt oddly touched.

"_No-I didn't-"_

Harry fell to his knee's and pulled Draco into his lap, trying to stifle the flow with his hands. Draco stared into Harry's eyes. Harry looked panicked. Some one was screaming in the bathroom, but Draco didn't know who, not that he cared. Harry's hands were gentle and soft as he pushed, trying to stop the blood flow. Tears dripped down his face and he frantically tried to heal the wounds with his hands alone.

"_No, please_." He breathed. Draco looked up at Harry and smiled softly. Harry didn't seem to notice. Draco reached up and gripped the back Harry's neck and pulled his head down. Harry gasped and allowed himself to be pulled. Draco mashed there lips together, pressing his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry yelped in surprise as Draco ravished his mouth. Harry pulled away right as Snape burst into the room.

* * *

The infirmary was quiet when Harry snuck in. He spotted Draco's bed immediately, and walked over, gently pulling off the invisibility cloak and leaning over Draco's sleeping form.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Harry jumped as Draco opened his eyes and stared at him.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said. Draco stared at him. Harry shuffled his feet nervously.

"Are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh." There was a pregnant silence between the two. Finally Harry asked,

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Maybe you should leave." Draco said.

"But…"

"Just go, you've done enough damage." Harry flinched.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Please…"

"Please what?" Draco snapped. Harry moved towards the bed, climbing onto the mattress. Draco watched Harry coldly. Harry looked at him, then stopped and moved to get off. Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of him. Harry yelped and tried to brace himself. Draco smashed there mouths together, gripping Harry tightly. Harry gasped and Draco plundered his mouth his mouth, moaning. Harry felt Draco's hand drift down and kneed his ass. Harry jerked away, gasping.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Draco sat up and pushed Harry back onto the bed.

"I will never get another chance like this." He panted and tore Harry's clothes off, before removing his as well. Draco bent down and engulfed Harry in his mouth, sucking hard. Harry moaned loudly. Draco cast a silencing spell and continued, grabbing some lotion and coating his fingers in it.

"What……_OH GODS_!" Harry yelped and Draco pushed two fingers into him. Draco rubbed Harry's prostate as he sucked him, purring around his cock. Harry writhed on the bed, moaning loudly. Draco pulled away and coated himself in the lotion, pulling Harry's legs over his shoulders. Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance and thrust. Harry cried out, tears pricking his eyes. It burnt. Bad. Draco kissed Harry again, holding still till he adjusted.

"Shhhh." He cooed. "Relax." Harry did as he was told and Draco pulled out, pushing in again hard. He hit Harry's prostate dead on, causing the smaller boy to cry out, bucking his hips. Draco pushed Harry's knee's up to his chest and pounded into him, hitting his prostate each time. Harry whimpered, pushing back on the invading cock. Draco stopped and gripped the base of his cock, stifling his orgasm, then continued. Harry screamed Draco's name, arching his back at an impossible angle and cumming hard. Draco groaned and pushed in as far as he could go, filling Harry with his seed. Harry's legs fell from Draco's shoulders and hung off his hips. Draco leaned over Harry, panting, holding himself in Harry. Harry stared up at Draco.

"I…what…._why_?"

"Because I love you, Potter." Draco said, leaning down and kissing Harry again. Harry kissed him back.

"That…was my first time." Harry said. Draco paused and suddenly jerked away, his eyes wide. Harry watched him confused.

"What?" The green eyed boy asked.

"I-I didn't know that." Draco told him.

"Would it have made a difference?" Harry inquired, sitting up.

"FUCKING YES IT WOULD'VE!" Draco shouted. Harry flinched. "IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN A FUCKING INFIRMARY BED WITH JUST LOTION!" Harry stared at him puzzled.

"It….huh?" Draco leaned over and grabbed Harry.

"It would have been in a real room, with oil and candles." He said. Harry blushed.

"I'm…I don't know." he said. Draco sighed and laid back on the bed, pulling Harry with him.

"Does this mean I'm gay?" Harry asked. Draco stared at him.

"Do you want to do it again?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes, you're gay." Harry pillowed his head on Draco's chest.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Harry questioned.

"Do you want me to be?" Draco returned.

"I don't know." Harry admitted.

"Do you want me to have sex with you again?"

"Well, yeah."

"Do you want me to kiss you."

"Well, yeah."

"Do you want me to take you out to dinner?" Draco asked with an eyebrow arched. Harry was quiet.

"Well, do you?" Draco pushed.

"Yes." Harry muttered.

"I didn't hear you." Draco said, grinning. Harry looked up, eyes narrowed.

"Yes you did, you basturd." He snapped. Draco smirked. Harry rolled his eyes and said,

"Yes! YES! I want you to fuck me, kiss me, take me out to dinner, buy me flowers, lick my ass, whatever." Draco stared at Harry, then turned on his side and burst out laughing. Harry huffed and moved to get up. Draco grabbed him, pulling him back down.

"Gods, I love you." He said. Harry just smiled.

From a secluded corner in the Infirmary, three girls smiled at each other before they quietly left.

* * *

Draco rolled over, wrapping his arms securely around Harry. The two had slipped back into there pajama's and cuddled back into the bed. Jael, Felina and Lulu gave specific order's that no one was to disturb Draco. Harry opened his eye's staring at Draco. He sat up, wincing slightly. His bum hurt. But it was a good kind of hurt. One he could get used to. Draco grabbed Harry's arm.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I have to pee." Harry whined.

"Pee your pants." Draco snapped, pulling Harry back to him.

"Malfoy…"

"Draco."

"Fine. Draco. I have to pee. You're going to hex my balls off if I pee in this bed."

"No, I'll hex your balls off if you _leave_ this bed."

"Damnit, Draco, I have to pee."

"Too bad." Harry glared at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and released Harry.

"Hurry up. It's cold in here." Harry stuck out his tongue and scampered off to the bathroom.

"Was it good?" Draco spun around to find his mother's grinning at him.

"_Heavenly_." Draco said with a dopey smile. Felina jumped onto the bed and hugged Draco tightly.

"Our little baby is growing up and getting laid." Jael whacked her upside the head.

"You mean falling in love." she growled.

"That too." Felina replied with a grin. Lulu chuckled, bouncing Roland on her hip. Harry came back and gapped at the girls.

"You!" he cried.

"Us!" Felina gasped. Harry sneered.

"I saw you at the graveyard! What are you doing here?" Draco sat up and reached for Harry.

"They're my mothers." He said.

"Mothers?" Harry asked. "As in plural?" Draco nodded.

"My father is in Azkaban and Narcissa….I do not know where she is." Draco explained. Harry stared at the girls, then at Roland. He walked over and carefully examined the child. Roland opened his blue eyes and looked at Harry, laughing and grabbing Harry's glasses. Harry chuckled and Lulu pried them from her child's grip, cleaning them and handing them back to the boy. Harry put them on and continued to examine Roland.

"He's Voldemort's, isn't he?" Harry asked. Lulu stared into his eyes.

"No." She said. Draco watched this exchange quietly.

"You're Death Eaters." He said, looking at the three of them.

"No." Jael stated. Harry looked between them and sighed, turning back to Draco.

"Draco, you're a Death Eater." Draco just watched him.

"I can't be with you. I can't be with you, then face you on the battle field." Draco stared at him.

"We won't face each other on the battle field." Draco told him. Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He said, grabbing his wand and leaving. Draco watched him go blankly. When the infirmary door closed behind him, he deflated against the bed. Jael, Felina and Lulu cradled him as he cried.

* * *

Read and Review. No Flames. Flames can suck my ass. 


	6. Final Battle

-1Yet another chapter. Read and Review, please.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu wandered down the dungeon halls looking for Severus. As she walked she heard soft sobbing. She looked around for the source of the noise, finally coming across a long abandoned class room. She unlocked the door and crept in. She looked around the room but saw no body. Her eyes landed on a faint brown aura. She walked over to it, and reached out. Her fingers touched a warm body. She gently pulled off the invisibility cloak to revel Harry Potter, sobbing. He looked up at her and scrambled back.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"Never mind that." She breathed, kneeling down next to him. She took him gently in her arms, cradling him to her. "Why do you cry, child?" she asked. He jerked away.

"Why do you care, _Death Eater_?" He spat. Lulu stared at him blankly.

"I am not a Death Eater." She said.

"Yes you are!" He cried. "And you're fellow Death Eaters killed my Godfather!" Lulu sat there, staring at him.

"I am sorry." She said.

"What?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"I am sorry that a Death Eater killed your Godfather." She told him.

"But it was one…"he began.

"No it wasn't." She interrupted. "I am not a Death Eater." He watched her, ignoring the tears streaming down his face. Lulu pulled out a linen hanky and dabbed at his cheeks. He seemed surprised by this motherly gesture, allowing her to dab his tears and stroke his hair. Her breast were soft and warm when he laid his head on them and her arms seemed like a comforting blanket. The sound of her heart beat gently lulled him to relax.

"You upset Draco." She said softly.

"I know." Harry replied.

"He loves you." She said,

"I know." He repeated.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"He loves you, _deeply_."

"I know. He told me." Lulu let go of Harry and stood up.

"Do you know," she asked, "What my first impression of Draco was?" Harry shook his head.

"My first impression of Draco Lucius Malfoy, was that he was a lonely boy, who had no one to depend on but himself. My first impression of him, was that he grew up without a mother. That he never knew the warmth of a gentle touch and gentle words. My first impression was that, he wanted to love and be loved in return." She turned to him. "Do you know why this is?" Again Harry responded 'no'.

"When I first met him I was sitting in the Slytherin common rooms, with my friends. He walked up to me and told me I was not suppose to be there. This gave me the impression that something upset him and he felt the need to vent. I asked him what his name was, he told me in a very haughty voice. This told me that he was someone who had it ingrained in him he was above the rest. I pulled him into my lap and asked him what had upset him. He told me it was none of my business. This told me that he was more than used to bottling his feelings away. I convinced him to tell me what his problem was. He told me he was angry with you. You refused to be his friend and to add insult to injury, you were the youngest seeker in a century. Do you know what I derived from this?"

"That he's a prat?" Harry asked.

"No. That he was jealous. Jealous that you, who where suppose to be good and true, didn't find him worthy to be your friend."

"But I never thought that!"

"Ah, but he did. To him, you did not find him good enough to be your friend. Then, since you were the youngest seeker in a century, you would be fawned over and loved. He wanted that. He wasn't fawned over and loved, he was feared and hated. Then he leaned on me and cried, and he did it so tensely, so quietly, it was if he had never done it before." Harry looked at her and sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Voldemort sat up in bed and walked over to Roland's crib. Roland looked up and giggled as his father swooped down at took him in his arms.

"How's my boy?" Voldemort asked. Roland gurgled and waved his hands.

"Are you going to be a great wizard?" Voldemort asked the child. Roland just giggled and grabbed a lock of Voldemort's hair.

"Do you want to know something?" He asked. Roland tilted his head to the side, indicating that, yes, he wanted to know whatever it was his father had to tell him.

"I love you." Voldemort whispered, kissing Roland's soft forehead. Roland giggled again, pursing his lips and blowing a spit bubble. Voldemort chuckled and nuzzled his child's cheek, whispering loving words to him. He had never been filled with such love, such emotion. He had never in his wildest dreams thought he would feel this way for another human being. Having Roland increased his love for the girls as well. They were his life, and without them he would die. It was the one and only time he contemplated his death. What would happen if that Potter brat actually killed him? What would happen to the girls and his son? He would write a will. He would make sure they did not go to Azkaban. Those girls would not be at any raids, the Ministry would have no reason to send his girls to Azkaban. None. He loved them too much. And he loved Roland to much to allow him to be separated from his mothers.

Roland chose at that moment to get his father's attention by screaming. Voldemort bounced Roland a little, checked his diaper, sung to him. Finally Lulu came up behind him, silently took Roland and guided his mouth to her nipple. Immediately Roland began to suckle and Voldemort smiled.

"All that noise, and all he wanted was a drink." He said. Lulu nodded with a yawn. "How did you know that's what he wanted?"

"By his cry." Lulu said, stifling another yawn. "His cry was more husky, and desperate." Voldemort nodded and stroked Roland's hair as he fed. Lulu yawned again and handed Roland back to Voldemort before crawling back into the bed. Voldemort shook his head smiling and laid Roland over his shoulder, burping him gently. Such a tiny and delicate thing this child was. Roland belched loudly then yawned and snuggled into Voldemort's broad chest, closing his tiny blue eyes and drifting off. The Dark Lord placed him carefully back into his crib before joining the girls in bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus chuckled as Roland got a death grip on a lock of his jet black hair and pulled with all his little might.

"Oh Roland!" Cried Jael, prying his fingers from the Potions Master's locks. Severus chuckled again and let Jael tie his hair back.

"Ever since he learnt to grab things we can't wear earrings or necklaces." Felina said.

"And we have to pull our hair back." Lulu added. Severus smiled at them.

"He is _beautiful_." He told them. They all three beamed with pride and sat down, content to watch Severus interact with Roland.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Jael asked.

"I am currently helping Voldemort write his Will." Severus said.

"_What_?" The three cried out.

"_Why_?" asked Felina.

"Yes, what does he need a will for?" Lulu inquired.

"He wants to make sure you girls and Roland are taken care of." Severus said. The girls looked touched.

"But, why now?" Asked Jael

"He's always been so sure he would win." Lulu added.

"What changed?" Felina finished. Severus shrugged.

"I don't know." He told them. The girls looked at each other then back at Severus.

"What does the will say?" They all three asked.

"I can not tell you that." He replied.

------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Draco chased Harry to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Leave me alone, _Malfoy_!" Harry tossed over his shoulder.

"Not until you talk to me!" Draco said.

"I've nothing to say to you!" Harry replied, walking faster.

"_Bullshit_!" Draco snapped, jogging after Harry. Harry started off on a dead run but Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let go." Harry said, pulling at his arm. Draco tightened his hold.

"_Never_." Draco whispered, pulling Harry to him and holding him.

"_Stop it_." Harry Demanded.

"I love you." Draco breathed in his ear. Harry shivered and tried to get away again. "Don't fight me."

"Let go."

"_No_."

"_Yes_!"

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

"Alright." And with that, Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, kissing him deeply. Harry pushed him away finally and turned to run again.

"I thought you wanted me to be your boyfriend." Draco said. Harry paused. "Was that a lie?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But it does." Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him under one of the stands, using the tarp to hide them. Draco's large hands moved up Harry's shirt, ghosting over his stomach and collar bone. Harry shivered.

"No," He breathed, "You're a _Death Eater_." Draco smirked and kissed Harry gently.

"I am a lot of things." Harry frowned and struggled again. Draco moaned and nipped at Harry's neck.

"Stop fighting. Do what you want. What you really want." Harry stopped.

"Why? When what I want isn't right."

"It's right for you. What other reason do you need?" Harry turned in Draco's arms to face him. Silver eyes watched him intently, searching his soul for an answer. Harry leaned against Draco, going limp in his arms.

"Alright."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort sat in his study, reading a Dark Arts book and smoking a cigarette. The house was quiet, the girls where off somewhere with Roland, a Death Eater meeting had just ended and Voldemort was relaxing. Suddenly, from outside he heard the girls laughing and trying to open the door. He smirked and sat back, waiting for them. Finally Jael pried to door open and the three came in.

"Oh, _husband_!" Felina cried, "You _must_ see this!" Lulu stepped forward and set Roland on the floor on his feet.

"Walk to Daddy." She said. Roland giggled and pulled out of Lulu's grip. He staggered towards Voldemort, stumbling and falling, but picking himself up and continuing on his way. Finally he reached Voldemort and held his arms up.

"_Daddy_!" He cried. Voldemort swooped him up and showered his face with kisses.

"Oh, my boy! My boy can walk!" He said. The girls laughed and clapped their hands.

"When did you discover this?" He asked.

"Ten minutes ago." Jael said.

"He was whining, and I told him one minute while I got his blanket. When I turned around he was staggering over to me!" Lulu squealed, "Isn't it _wonderful_, Husband?" Voldemort bounced Roland and nodded.

"Amazing! He is truly a brilliant child." The Dark Lord commented. Lulu ran and swooped Roland up in her arms, showering his tiny faces with kisses. Voldemort chuckled and took Roland from her.

"Who am I, Roland?" He asked.

"_Daddy_!" The child cried.

"And who is that?" He asked, pointing to Lulu.

"_Mommy_!" Roland cried out.

"And Who's that?" he asked , pointing to Jael.

"_Aunty_! _Aunty_!" He squealed.

"And that?" Voldemort pointed to Felina.

"_Aunty_! _Aunty_!" the child yelled. Voldemort kissed Roland's Head.

"That's a smart boy." He said. Roland preened at his fathers praise and scampered down, staggering over to grab his wand.

"No, no!" Voldemort said, snatching the wand up. "You don't play with Daddy's wand." Roland pouted, but soon his attention was changed to his father's hair. Voldemort smiled as Roland pulled and tugged at the long strands, using them to pull himself up and plant a wet kiss on Voldemort's cheek.

"_Daddy_." He cooed, snuggling into Voldemort's broad chest.

"_Roland_." Voldemort cooed back, holding the child tightly. Lulu slid onto the desk while Jael sat on the arm of the chair and Felina leaned on the back of the chair.

"I love you, Roland." Voldemort said.

"_I…wuuuv ooo, Daddy_!" Roland said. They all cooed and fawned over him and his adorable attempt at talking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We attack tonight." Voldemort told his Death Eater's. "The battle will be bloody but we shall come out victorious!" The Death Eater's cheered and moved to Apparate.

"Take no prisoners, but leave Harry Potter to me!" Voldemort cried.

"Husband, _wait_!" Lulu cried.

"What?" He asked.

"What if you do not return?" Felina asked.

"_Please don't go_!" Jael begged.

"I must." He said, pulling away from them. "Don't worry, this will all be over soon and we can be happy together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A loud crash of thunder shook the Riddle Manor. Roland screamed and cried for his Father_.

Voldemort laughed as an Auror burst and splattered blood everywhere. Blood stained his robes and face, but he moved on, on towards Harry Potter.

_Lulu cradled Roland against her breast, trying to sooth him, trying to calm him, but nothing would do. Nothing would work._

Harry turned to face Voldemort, blood racing through his veins. He pointed his wand at The Dark Lord. Voldemort raised his wand as well, grinning.

"It end's here, Harry Potter." He said.

"Fuck you." Harry Spat.

**Draco raced across the field towards Harry, he didn't want Voldemort to kill him. He wanted Harry to be his, and only his. Maybe if he got there in time.**

_Roland shrieked as another crack of Thunder lit up the night Sky. Jael moved over to his and stroked his hair while Lulu bounced him._

_"Hush." Jael cooed, "Hush, Roland."_

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry cried, but Voldemort deflected it.

"Idiot Boy!" He said. "Do not speak your spells, think them! And keep your mind closed!"

"Shut up!" Harry cried.

**Draco was close to Harry now. Very close.**

**"No!" He cried as Voldemort raised his wand.**

"Goodbye, Harry Potter!" Voldemort said, flicking his wrist. "Avada Kedavra!"

_Roland screamed again, as the last of the thunder died down. Then the house grew cold and quiet_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooooo, what happened! Oh me oh my! Review and I might tell you……or I could just leave you hanging. Muwahahahahahahahaha.


	7. Epilouge

-1DHMB: Okay, this is most Likely the Final Chapter of this Story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Roland ran down the hall into his parents room. It had been Four years since the Defeat of Voldemort. At the Last Second Draco had cast a stunning spell on Voldemort then Harry had pulled out his wand and killed him for good.

Roland crawled into his Mother's arms and cuddled up against her breast. Lulu smiled down at him and looked over at Felina and Jael. The three were still a beautiful as ever. Felina was currently cradling a small, pale, child to her breast. The child's blood red hair had been fastened with a green bow and jet black eyes scanned the surrounding faces. Yes, Celeste Morgana Serenity Snape was a beautiful child indeed. Lulu stilled remembered the day after the final battle like it was yesterday.

_Roland screamed again, as the last of the thunder died down. Then the house grew cold and quiet. The girls looked at each other in horror. They felt it. Their connection to Voldemort was severed. Just as they felt it a Team of Auror's burst in and started grabbing Dark Items. They rushed to the girls._

"_It's alright." one said, "You're free! The Dark Lord is dead."_

"_No!" cried Felina. "No! Our husband, our wonderful husband!" she broke down crying. The Auror's seemed puzzled._

"_Voldemort was our husband!" Jael cried, cradling Felina._

"_We loved him." Lulu said, hugging Roland to her. The Auror's were suddenly enraged._

"_You were Voldemort's wives!" one cried._

"_We'd heard of them but could never figure out who they were! We thought they just died in the battle!" Another said._

"_You'll rot in Azkaban for this!" yet another said._

"_And pray tell gentle man," Came a deep velvet voice, "Why would they go to Azkaban?" The Auror's turned to find Severus Snape standing behind them._

"_They're Voldemort's Consort's." someone said, _

"_That's not a crime." Severus said and walked over grabbing the girls wands. "Prior Unforgivem Incantartum." He muttered. The wands sputtered but showed nothing._

"_They were never spotted at a raid." Severus said, "They have never used an Unforgivable, What would you put them in Azkaban for? Being married to the Dark Lord is no crime." The girls watched Severus closely. _

"_Fine." One spat. "But what do we do with them?" Severus walked over and embraced them._

"_For some odd reason Voldemort left them to me in the event of his death." Severus said, passing them a copy of the will._

"_You traitor." Jael hissed. Severus didn't spare her a glance._

"_Come girls, let's go. Prince Manor is not far." He said.

* * *

_

It had taken a while for the girls to trust Severus again. But they had, and were now happily Married.

Prince Manor was not as Large as Riddle or Malfoy manor, but it was very impressive. Large and spacious, a number of bedrooms, a library, a study, a kitchen, dinning room, ball room, rec room and or course a spacious yard.

"What is it, baby?" Lulu asked Roland.

"Daddy's home." Roland said.

"Sweetie, Daddy's not suppose to be here for another three day's." She told him.

"But I saw him!" Roland insisted. Since Voldemort's Defeat, Severus had quite teaching, leaving Draco Malfoy to the potions Position. Instead he started his own business, making potions for people, doing research, and improving current potions. He was currently away in Brazil doing some plant research. Roland had been restless, running in circles around the Manor, saying he couldn't bath, or learn or sleep until Daddy came home.

"Hunny, Daddy's not home. Why don't you take a nap. You've hardly slept all week."

"NO! DADDY'S HOME!" Roland yelled. Lulu popped his bum lightly.

"Don't scream at me." She said, then began to rock him. Jael handed her a small cup of chocolate milk and Bourbon. Roland chugged in and passed out.

"Thank you." Lulu said, laying Roland down.

"You need some sleep too, sweetie." Felina said. Lulu glared at her.

"You watch Roland and I'll sleep." Jael offered.

"'kay." Lulu said then collapsed on the bed next to her child.

"I'm home!" Came a deep velvet voice from the door way. The three girls jumped up and ran to hug Severus.

"Sev! You're home Early!" Felina cried,

"Yes, I told Roland to go and tell you." He said, kissing each of them.

"We thought he was making it up." Jael said.

"He hasn't slept since you left." Lulu said. Severus peeked over at the bed.

"We gave him a shot of Bourbon." Jael told him. Severus arched an eyebrow and walked over, kissing Roland gently.

"My poor boy." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Harry was sneaking into Draco's office, hushing students on his way. Draco sat grading papers. Harry snuck over and plopped down in his lap, kissing him deeply. Draco smirked and cleared the papers, off his desk, pushing Harry back into it.

"What did the doctor say, baby?" Draco asked. Harry batted his lashes at Draco.

"The Doctor said…I'm pregnant." Harry purred. Draco gapped at him.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Harry asked. Draco jumped up and tackled Harry, kissing him.

"That's wonderful!" Draco exclaimed, "When are you due?"

"August 8th." Harry said, caressing Draco's cheek. "And, it's a girl."

"Oh, I can't wait to tell my mothers." He said. Harry pulled Draco down for a passionate kiss.

"That can wait." He purred and began undressing.

* * *

WEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee! That is all, except for my alternative ending……if I feel like bothering with it. I might……or I might not. Depends if I feel like it. Or if I get any Reviews……hint hint. Wink Wink…….nudge nudge…….DO IT! 


End file.
